


How the Avengers Discovered Clint is Actually Trash

by KrispenKreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint being an obsessive cinnamon roll, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispenKreme/pseuds/KrispenKreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint honestly doesn't know what his life has come to anymore. He really doesn't. All the archer wanted to do was relax and shoot some arrows in peace, yet his fellow team mates can't seem to realize that Clint is not normal.<br/><br/>Now compared to pretty much everyone else on the Avengers I guess it could be said that he was normal but...Clint just wasn't.<br/><br/>Not musically anyways.<br/><br/>You see, Clint loved K-Pop.<br/><br/>A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Avengers Discovered Clint is Actually Trash

**Author's Note:**

> This really is literal trash and I apologize for everything you're about to read. I just felt like I had to post SOMETHING. For those of you waiting for an update of I'm Not Merida Iron Ass, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon.  
> Enjoy this dumpster of a fic! :D

Clint honestly doesn't know what his life has come to anymore. He really doesn't. All the archer wanted to do was relax and shoot some arrows in peace, yet his fellow team mates -except Nat, cause she's the bomb dot com- can't seem to realize that Clint is not normal.  


Now compared to pretty much everyone else on the Avengers I guess it could be said that he was normal but...Clint just wasn't. Not musically anyways.  


You see, Clint loved K-Pop.  


A lot.  


He was obsessed, actually.  


It started out as a small interest after listening to BABYMETAL -Japanese metal is the shit Tony you have to try it- that quickly spiraled down into a deep dark hole of hot Korean guys. Clint didn't really understand at first what all of the warnings of said obsession were about...but oh boy did he understand now.  


This little love was originally a secret. A guilty pleasure, if you will. When his mind was buzzing with anxiety and fingers itching for the feel of a bowstring it became habit to listen to Bangtan Boys. The archer would let the beats envelope his conscious- and Clint is secure enough in himself to admit that he always flails at the first sign of Suga's voice- while his subconscious took over his physical movements.  


When he was feeling depressed and philosophical he would quietly play Seventeen and appreciate how hard Woozi worked to make each song.  


And when he was cooking dinner and just needed some white noise at little EXO always did the trick.  


Nat eventually found out. He wasn't really surprised by that though. What did surprise him was that she really liked it as well. Especially Bangtan Boys- Clint always knew they were besties for a reason!- So along with his one-on-one time with his earbuds, him and Nat would now hole up in the vents at least once a week to jam out together.  


Having someone to journey through the darkness with was definitely better than not. The two assassins would make and update bias lists every couple days, filling up the vent walls with pictures of their tops tens. They would constantly text each other adorable pictures or memes of their ships. Hell, Nat even put her sewing skills to use and made them a huge blanket with several idols' faces on it.  


Sadly, as always, Tony had to go and ruin it.  


Okay, that's not really fair but what else would you call getting jealous and ripping out the section of vents full of K-pop merch?  


Nat had been away on a mission at the time so Clint had to brave the carnage alone. He knew that Stark had started to suspect something was going on. The inventor would cast strange looks at them and grumble about 'nests' and 'orgies should be open invite'  


.....Ew  


.....Just  


... ugh.  


Anyway. Clint had spent the entire morning making decorations to put in their little hideout for when Nat got home. -He also wanted an excuse to make a collage of Junghan and his fabulous hair- so he didn't witness the massacre, thankfully. But that somehow made things worse as when the small archer happily crawled through the metal vents, humming along to Shining Diamond, only to fall through the air and into an Asgaurdian's arms.  


"Wha..?" Clint's eyes widened in confusion. Where did his vent go? Looking around he realized that the rest of the team was surrounding him. Thor looking down at him in bewilderment.  


"Um...want to tell us something Barton?"  


"Yeah. Like why you have countless pictures of shirtless Asian guys in my vents?"  


Blood rushed up to Clint face, a bright red blush blooming across his cheeks. "It's...um...I-" Fucking Christ this wasn't supposed to happen. This was just meant to be a means of relaxation. For when Clint wanted to world to disappear. The humiliation wound itself around his throat in a tight grip.  


All four men held their gaze on the archer, waiting for a response. Clint attempted once more to answer only to continue stuttering. At this point Tony was trying really hard not to laugh, and was somehow succeeding. Until he saw the bag.  


That was still tied to Clint's ankle. Fuck.  


Clint prayed to all that is holy during the seconds it took Tony to looks from the bag up to him, all the while a knowing smirk spreading out on his face.  


"Lookie lookie what the birdie brought. Why Barton, care to share with the class?" Clint tried to free himself from Thor's grip but the stupid teddy bear was too tall and too clingy, leaving him suspended and hopeless. After realizing it was hopeless Clint slumped into the god's hold.  


"It's Nat's to." He grumbled. As if that would fix any of this, Barton. Bruce let out a breathless chuckle from his position behind Tony, picking up a large poster off the floor.  


"Oh, we know." He choked passed a laugh. The poster in his hand was definitely the one thing both Clint and Nat knew was a bad idea, but like always Clint had to go be a little fanboy. And really, Nat should have had the restraint to keep him from gluing their faces on top of Suga and RapMon.  


Clint sighed in defeat. "Okay, look. It's just nice sometimes to put on music that you don't understand. You can just relax and focus on how it sounds for once. Plus I will happily admit that K-Pop idols are fucking hot as hell. There ya happy?!" He panted. Midway through Clint's rant Thor finally loosened his grip enough for the archer to free himself, which made the little speech way more dramatic than he intended. The four men were just staring at him dumbfounded, especially poor Steve.  


"How hot are we talking about?" Clint's eyes bulged out of his sockets.  


"W-what?" Tony stepped closer to Clint, a furrow in his brow.  


"Are we talking like Benedict Cumberbatch or Sebastian Stan? On a level of hotness?"  


Steve and Thor looked at each other, both getting a feeling that Tony just hoped the gates to their demise.  


Bruce hid behind the two giants in fear.  


Tony continues to be pitifully confused.  


And Clint...  


Well all the Nat can say is that when she got back she was happy to know that Tony Stark would be paying for the construction of a much bigger clubhouse.


End file.
